Spider-Butt
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: A series of non-connecting or possibly connecting one-shots focused on our favorite cinamon roll and the rest of the Avengers. I’m quite new at this, just as a little warning lmao. (Ch.2 is an AN)
1. chapter 1: Crushed and saved

Alright so I've been writing for a couple years without actually doing anything with the stuff I've brewed but I decided to try this FanFiction stuff for once. So I'm starting this as a one shot and if you people like it I'll see if I can actually make a story with this.

Warning for OOC'ness because shit, Stark's character is difficult to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Tony Stark's POV

So I get back from my wonderful trip to the Asian parts of the world, only to see a cloud of dust rise in the distance as I was flying over the road.

Driving is so 2016.

Always being the curious one, I went off the road and flew my way over to the dusty cloud.

"FRIDAY, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Of course sir. I'm afraid I can't make out what it is." I rolled my eyes and went a little faster. "But I am detecting a life form in the middle of it." Oh damn. Well better hurry then.

"It seems the abandoned carpark has collapsed by an unknown cause," FRIDAY informed me.

Debris was everywhere, forming a huge pile. I could see glass shards splintered all over the place, I saw big blocks of cement in a big pile of... blocks and cement but the thing that actually made me panic was the hitched breathing coming from somewhere in the middle of that. I instantly remembered the reason why I came here.

"FRIDAY."

"Scanning," my AI immediately responded and I briefly heard a nyim kind of noise echoeing through my ridiculously expensive but glorious red and gold armour.

Not 3 seconds later, FRIDAY announced she was done with scanning.

"The person is alive with a highly elevated heart rate, indicating panic. I also-" "Help! He-lp! I'm- I'm stuck! I'm down here! I'm down here. Please!"

I widened my eyes as I instantly recognised the voice that was screaming for help. A voice I never wanted to hear in that way.

"Peter!" I yelled, an extremely worried feeling nestling itself in my stomach. I saw the rubble move a little, just enough to make a few pebbles roll.

"Peter! Hey kid!" I yelled again. I heard franctic gasps and I flew down, pushing some boulders aside to find him.

"Peter where are you!"

"I'm here! Mr. Stark!" Peter croaked from somewhere in the middle.

"FRIDAY where is he?" I growled, moving more and more boulders aside. My intern was stuck underneath a freakin' building, however the hell he ended up here. He's so grounded.

"5 metres to your west side," my AI replied quickly so I did what she was indirectly telling me to do.

Panic settled itself when I saw this huge block of cement, shaped like a room with windows and everything, laying on top of a long piece of building.

"Oh god. Peter! Talk to me kid!" yelled, letting FRIDAY guide me towards Spider-Man.

"Mr. Stark! I'm so- sorry! I shouldn't have messed with this but I had no choice!" His words rolled out of his mouth in a mess of an apology.

"Pause Spider-Butt, steady breathers alright? And please quit apologising and call me Tony for once," I interrupted him, trying to distract him a little.

"I can't move Tony." That's one of the few times he actually called me Tony when I told him to. It came out so shaky and scared that I never wanted to hear my name again.

I cheered internally when I saw Peter's old mask lying in a puddle of water, rippling as drops of water from the concrete hit the surface. The slight smirk on my face disappeared as soon as I saw half of the reflection of Peter's face in the puddle, merging with the mask.

Even now I could see panic and pain written all over his face. His eyes were wide, darting all over the place to find me.

"There you are," I said as I turned around the block, now fully able to see Peter slowly being crushed by the long piece of building with the concrete block on top.

"Please hurry. I don't think I can push it up without hurting myself any more."

Wow so much faith. Well I guess having a building on top of you really cracks your confidence.

"Then we'll do it together. You can move your arms right?" Peter looked at me with so much panic that I had to wince. His face was wet, either from sweating, crying or the water, mixed with the brown dust and sand. His nose was bleeding a little along with his lip while the rest of his face remained intact but dirty.

I let my faceplate go up and disappear as I crouched down in front of him, grabbing a hold of the cement.

Peter nodded, answering my previous question and grunted as he moved his arms upwards. With his gloved fingers holding onto the cement, I activated the blasters so I could help the little hero push the boulder off of him.

Peter yelled out as he tried to push but ended up being disappointed, like me, when it did nothing. "This isn't working- Tony-" "Nu uh. Do I have to call you Spider-Butt again?" I asked, looking around for another way while also trying to distract Peter.

"Only if I can call you Coca Cola can." He shot back. I snorted. "I'm sure that wasn't your joke. You're usually not that snarky with me."

"Falcon called you that once."

"I hope you webbed his mouth shut for it," I replied, trying to repress the annoyance now directed at Falcon. I was going to have a talk with him about that one.

"I tried." He let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm gonna blast the building off of you. I'm getting frustrated. FRIDAY?"

"No no! Tony! Mr Stark wai-" I ignored his protest, letting my suit charge up to full capacity and then let everything go out of the blasters in my hands, right onto the room.

I saw Peter covering his head as it exploded for a small part.

The concrete block was pushed a good distance away, effectively freeing the pillar it was crushing and giving Peter a better chance at moving the pillar.

"Try and push it off now!" I yelled at Spider-Man, who looked a little sick.

"Come on Spider-Man," I urged him on as I took my place in front of him, my armoured hands next to his.

He gave me a doubtful look, full of pain and panic, but fortunately did what I told him to do.

Peter yelled as he started pushing the pillar up. I saw him slump pretty quickly though. He sighed and frantically shook his head.

"I can't, Mr. Stark. I can't do this." I glared at him. "You're not just going to give up kid. Try again," I almost ordered him. He just shook his head, wincing. "Just leave me here Tony-" "No Peter. We're going to keep trying. Even if it takes all night. We'll get you out of here. You're Spider-Man kid! You pulled a 20ft super-ant to the ground with webs for god's sake, almost killing yourself in the proces, you nearly ripped your arms off while holding a freakin' ferry together. I can go on and on and on. One little pillar compared to mutated freaks? Come on kid." Peter just looked at me, dumbstruck at my tiny outburst. He didn't seem like he knew exactly how proud I was.

"You ready kid?" I asked him, planning to talk with Peter too after all of this was over.

He just swallowed, nodding but otherwise didn't respond.

"Come on then."

It took some time but I was glad Peter didn't give up this time. He kept on pushing and yelling, which sounds a little weird but remember the context here, until the boulder actually started to move. Of course the blasters in my hands helped. There was no possible way I was going to let him do this himself. He was injured enough as it was.

"It's working!" Peter yelled. "Keep going," I said encouragingly as I felt myself lifting up a little along with the pillar.

There was enough room for Peter to move freely now but I was going to make sure the pillar didn't fall back down. Go big or go home.

"Little more!" I yelled, letting FRIDAY activate the boosters.

We successfully made the pillar fly a good distance away from us, making it crack as it came back down with a loud crash.

I crouched down next to Peter, who was coughing and crawling out of the spot he'd been stuck in for god knows how long.

I grabbed his arm to make him stand up, a little wobbly but standing nonetheless.

He looked pretty surprised.

"Anything hurt?" I asked, looking him over. Peter shook his head, smiling a little.

"I'm okay. But I'm going to feel my back in the morning. And my legs. And my-" "I get the point."

"Don't tell aunt May about this."

"Go kick some parakeet's ass."


	2. AN

Hi guys! All of you who rewieved/faved/followed I have no idea who you are but I LOVE YOU! I did NOT expect such good a reaction to my attempt at writing a fanfic and honestly I want to keep going but the thing is, I have no idea where to go at all. I'm planning to make a collection of oneshots with this but I have no inspiration for oneshots about my Petey boy.

Please give me suggestions and tell me what you want to read and I'll do my best to put it in words and update ASAP!!!! Xxxxxx

Thanks all of you!


	3. Chapter 3: Q&A gone wrong

I love all you nerds wanting to read about our favourite cinnamon roll. I'm really hoping for suggestions streaming in the whole time eventually but for now, we start from the bottom.

This one's after hoco, you know when Peter's still awkward and stuff around Stark. It's adorable don't judge me. This one was the first suggestion I got: Stark finding out about how exactly Peter got into the crime fighting business. I'm going to try and not make it clear in the beginning of what's happening so keep that in mind. I like a challenge but if it gets annoying or anything like that, do tell. Feedback is a brick in the road of succes.

I'll also try not to make the intro too long for the rest of this collection. I know y'all hate that as much as I do but I can't stop talking about how hAPPY I AM THANK YOU ALL YOU AWESOME GEEKS.

I own nothing you recognise.

Spidey's POV

Oh why did I say 'yes' when Tony asked me to be part of the team? Now I had to deal with that room full of reporters Pepper had warned me about. Fighting my almost/kind of/not really girlfriend's dead was less stressful than a bunch of people pointing cameras at me while yelling questions I couldn't hear properly.

I had no idea what to do so I just stood there in my new and improved Spider-Man suit: the Iron-Spider as Mr. Stark liked to call it.

I waved occasionally, though I doubted anyone noticed considering they were pushing to see the new Avenger.

That was one of the reasons why I was petrified. I was an Avenger. After all these years looking up to them and now I stood beside them. Or one of them at least. Tony Stark stood next to me, his arm around my neck. I didn't know why but I didn't mind. I mean come on. Tony Stark was basically claiming me on live TV. How in the hell did I end up here?

"Come on kid say something," he gritted out softly. I swallowed. I knew that the white lenses of my suit were expanded to their maximum because my eyes were wide open.

"I don't know w-what..." I muttered in response. Mr. Stark sighed, raising his other arm.

"Quiet down a little will ya? One at a time!" He shouted through the noise, which gradually started to lose volume. I let out a shaky breath.

"So umm... hey everyone. I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man," I spoke up. Excited murmurs replaced the temporary silence.

"Any umm... any questions?"

Clearly the dumbest question I could've asked since every hand in the room shot up.

I looked around for a little, passing as many faces as I could. I saw that girl, Betty what's-her-face from my school among them, eagerly shaking her hand.

I pointed at her.

"How did you know what was going down at the Washington Monument?" She asked loudly, obviously glad that she was the first to ask a question.

I cleared my throat, repeatedly telling myself that all I had to do was answer a couple of questions.

"Umm well I just..." I couldn't really tell them that I was there because of the Decathelon Team. I managed a nervous chuckle. "Well I'm not called friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man if I'm not in the neighbourhood am I?" Ding ding ding. People snickered! I could do this.

I pointed at a tubby man next. He looked like a man who could tell funny stories during family dinner parties.

"How can you stick to surfaces so easily? Is it part of the suits you wear or do you actually have the abilities of a spider?"

I thought it over for a second. "Well, I have the little hairs on my fingers and feet that a spider has too. They allow me to stick to almost any surface."

As I kept answering questions, I started getting more and more comfortable with the tension in the room and the constant stares directed at me. I noticed mr. Stark giving me looks sometimes when I said something he didn't know about. Pepper kept giving me reassuring looks. Happy looked kind of bored half of the time but he did look up at some of the questions.

But there was one question I had really not hoped to get. The question that made the slight comfortable feeling disappear in less than a second.

"Why did you become Spider-Man?"

My smile from the previous question dropped immediately, my whole body went tense. The rest of the room seemed to experience the same. Once again, I stood there, staring at the man who looked a little like the man who was in fact, the reason of my career change.

Uncle Ben... the thief... the gun... the blood that would remain on my hands forever...

"I umm... I..." I wanted to say something along the lines of 'shit happens' but I couldn't bring myself to start talking. I saw Pepper frowning before shooting a warning look at her husband. I saw Happy looking up from his phone, giving me a look that could've resembled worry if everything wasn't so blurry. That was when mr. Stark stepped in.

"Oh look at the time! Sorry folks, next time!" Disappointed noises filled the room as security guys began to usher the people out.

"Kid you okay?" Mr. Stark asked me, squeezing my shoulder to wake me up. I just shook my head. I hadn't been confronted with Uncle Ben for so long that it just hit me like a train at full speed.

"Why don't we go outside for a second huh Pete?" He suggested quietly, pulling me along with him, back into the hall where we'd talked before.

I ran my hands over my masked head. "I'm-I'm sorry mr. Stark, I don't know what happened..." he held up a hand before slapping it down on my shoulder.

"I do kid. Why don't you tell me instead of those people before you get a mental breakdown?" I let out a deep breath, walking a full circle.

"I just... I was just buying some stuff for my aunt and..."

"Deep breaths kid. I don't want you passing out on these freshly polished floors."

Again, I breathed in and out so hard I thought my lungs popped right out with them.

Then I told him. Every little detail starting from buying the milk Aunt May had told me to get to Uncle Ben's blood staining my hands. Mr. Stark didn't interrupt me. He just listened for once, which I silently thanked him for. As far as I knew, no one but Ned, Aunt May and me knew about this. To tell it to someone else I could trust was extremely relieving.

I told him how I got bitten by that radioactive spider and how my whole life turned upside down. Literally on several occasions. I told him how I wanted to find the guy who'd shot Uncle Ben and how this led me to think 'hmm this feels good'.

When I finished, I let out all of the air I'd build up in my chest, taking off my mask when it started suffocating me.

Mr. Stark just looked at me before averting his eyes. "I never knew that Pete." I didn't dare say anything. I simply didn't trust my voice.

"Understandable you froze in there. I should've thought it through before throwing you in there," he muttered. I shook my head. "You couldn't have known Mr-" "Tony."

I cleared my throat. "You couldn't have known about it Tony. It's fine."

"Well clearly not. You need some serious Avengers therapy."

I scoffed with a small smirk. "What's left of them."

"Alright alright don't get snarky on me now." I let out a heartfelt laugh when he threw his arm around my neck again, only to rub his knuckles over my head.


	4. Chapter 4: Making unusual friends

Well, time to update. I'm still in school so keep in mind that I won't be updating every week ;_; and also inspiration has betrayed me, my fellow nerds HAHA I'm already empty. BUT I have found something. While I was writing this intro actually LMAO.

A quick little favor: do tell which POV you like more.

This one is during Infinity War, when Tony, Peter, Doctor Strange, Peter Q, Mantis, Nebula and Drax are on Titan? Is that what that planet's called? Anyway, Thanos had already returned to Earth, Wakanda to retrieve the last stone. However, Thor did go for the head and now the 2 Avengers, the doctor and the Guardians need to get off the planet. Meanwhile, Peter makes some new friends. I've watched this movie about 70 times so I think it's time HAHAHA

Nothing you recognise is mine.

Tony Stark's POV

Well, Thanos vanished. With that overglorified glove. There, I said it. We lost. And we almost died in the proces.

I looked up from trying to mend the wound on my chest together with some liquid webfluid Peter manufactured for me. Quill was looking around, pointing that gun of his all around in delusional anger.

"Where is he?!" He shouted hoarsely. No one answered. No one wanted to say it. Quill seemed to realise it too. His face dropped in disappointment and worry as he stared at me. "Did we just lose?"

I noticed Nebula looking away from him, at Doctor Strange. I followed her gaze, meeting Stephen's eyes.

"There was no other way, Tony," he told me, slowly shaking his head. I let out a dejected sigh, looking back down.

"Mr. Stark!" I winced at Peter's sharp yell. I turned to my left just to see him putting Mantis down. He sprinted over to me, pulling his mask off in the process. I waved my hand in dismissal. "I'll be fine kid. Are you okay? Nothing broken? Nothing Aunt May will kill me for?"

He shook his head, staring at the white covered stripe now holding the wound together. That stuff would keep me from bleeding out. I was more worried about him, considering I saw the kid get thrown around the planet earlier. His suit wasn't ripped anywhere, just dirty thank God but his lip was split and he was clenching his jaw. His shoulders were tense and I could see ugly blue splotches on the skin around his neck.

"I'm-I'm okay," was all he said, looking around helplessly. Poor kid had no idea what to do now. Neither did the rest of us, really. Thanos only needed one more stone to wipe out half the planet, which we'd desperately tried to avoid. We still failed. Vision was our only hope now, he had the last one.

"I-I don't know what to do Mr. Stark," Peter spoke up again. I patted his shoulder, using it to hoist myself up as well. "We just um..."

Why did I start talking? I had no answer for that question.

"We need to get out of here." I looked over at Quill, who now wore a look of determination mixed with anger. He was set on revenge. At this point, so was I. But his little anger outburst was enough revenge I wanted him to get. Thanks to that, Mantis lost hold on that giant space plum's mind and caused him to grab his oven mitt just when Peter managed to get it off.

"How do you suggest we do that? That flying donut's roasted," I replied, letting some of my anger for his action slide into my voice.

"Donuts cannot fly-"

"Metaphor."

"Ah."

I let out a groan, somehow understanding why Thanos wanted to wipe out half the planet.

"Focus! How do we get off this planet?" I snapped, briefly noticing Peter flinching next to me.

Quill rolled his eyes. "Oh chill out. We got a wizard don't we?"

"I can't trust my powers to bring us all the way to Earth. Not successfully," said wizard responded, shaking his head.

"Well that's useful. You guys don't have a back-up spaceship by any chance?" I asked the weird, blue cyborg girl who hadn't said anything yet. She looked up at me with her... kinda scary black coloured eyes.

"Do I look like I have a spaceship?" She asked me with a warning tone in her voice. I rolled my eyes. "Quill? Spaceship?"

"Not really," he replied with a sigh.

I leaned my head back, kind of already accepting the world's fate.

"We could just... hang out until Doctor Strange feels magical again?" Spider-Man suggested, his face turning into a wince as everyone turned to look at him.

Spidey's POV

Oh boy why did open my mouth? Come on Parker. You know better than this.

All of them were staring at me and I didn't know whether to cry or run. Expressions ranged from surprised to confused to slightly disappointed.

"I'm down. Kinda useless to get stressed when we can't do anything anyway." I let out the breath I'd been holding when the other Peter cut through the silence, holstering that weird but awesome looking blaster he'd been holding. I shot him a grateful look but he was already walking. The anger had disappeared from his face. Instead, he looked really sad. Depressed even. I heard something about a 'Gamora', which caused him to get all pissed off. Girlfriend maybe?

The blue girl seemed to know her too since she was the one to tell Peter Q that she didn't come back.

I followed him with my eyes until he disappeared behind a piece of... a moon? Another planet? Who knows.

Everyone else seemed fine with my suggestion. Doctor Strange just remained sitting where he was, the woman with antennas and the... I don't even know what he is but he wasn't wearing a shirt, went to sit down a bit further away from him.

The blue girl sat down where she'd been standing before, regret plastered over her face.

Mr. Stark sunk down on one of the rocks with a deep sigh, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

I found myself walking to the blue woman, curious as to who she actually was. Might as well make some friends while we were here. We deserved some rest.

"Hi," I started, sitting down on the ledge of the piece of concrete she was sitting on. She gave me a sideways glance but said nothing.

I swallowed. "Are you... okay? You know, after all of this."

"I feel fine," she answered without looking up. Her voice sounded breathy. I doubted she was telling the truth though. She looked incredibly sad, as if she'd just killed someone and deeply regretted it. As if she'd just lost someone. Maybe this Gamora character was a friend of hers.

"Can I ask you a question?" I couldn't help it. She merely hummed. "I'd rather you didn't but something tells me you're asking either way." Wow. She figured me out after two sentences. Was I that predictable?

"Probably. So umm... who's this Gamora person?" She stiffened when I mentioned the name and stared at something in front of her that I couldn't see.

"She's... she was my sister." Oh.

"Did Thanos...?" I continued carefully and she nodded, looking down again. "Thanos needed to kill someone he felt love for in order to receive the soul stone. Thanos adopted her when he killed half her planet so he had no choice but to sacrifice her," she explained. I looked down at her robotic hand, seeing it clenched into a ball.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," I told her, regretting that I brought it up. I didn't want anyone bringing up my family drama. I understood perfectly why she didn't want to look at me.

"I hated her." Well then. I was about to ask why when she continued. "She was better at everything. Daddy-not-really-daddy's favourite. I hated her for it. And the one time..." She swallowed, looking at her hand. "The one time we treated each other like sisters, I walked away. And now... I'll never be able to walk back."

I lifted my hand to squeeze her arm but hesitated. I didn't know whether she wanted comfort or just someone who didn't talk back and only listened. But science told me human contact could have healing capabilities and science was always right.

I let my gloved hand fall on her shoulder. She flinched under my touch but didn't make any indication she was going to rip my arm off and beat me with it.

She felt... oddly warm for a half-woman, half-robot. Kind of like the warm feeling you get when holding your hand over a burning stove.

I felt for her. Me and Uncle Ben... I didn't have a chance to say a proper goodbye and neither did she. I understood what she felt. Guilt, anger, sadness. Regret most of all.

I looked up from her, to Quill who'd returned. His eyes seemed rather puffy as he walked towards the antenna woman and the shirtless guy next to her. They all seemed so down. I hadn't missed the surprised expressions on their faces when the girl next to me told them 'Gamora' didn't return.

"Hey, you may have lost a sister but I'm sure you've found a new family too," I told her, motioning with my head towards the group of Guardians. She looked up at them, frowning. "I doubt they see me as family. I've tried to kill them on numerous occasions." I stiffened a little upon hearing that. Way to go Parker. You really pick them out don't you?

"But you didn't succeed." I gave her a pointed but reassuring look when she shifted her gaze towards me. The blackened eyes didn't unsettle me. They didn't seem black. They just seemed... shiny. Glossed over because of the tears she was trying to hold back.

She let out a deep breath, raising herself from the crouch she'd fallen into. I pulled my hand away from her and stood up as well.

As she walked towards the Guardians, she stopped and turned her face sideways. "My name is Nebula, by the way," she told me. I smiled a little. "Peter," I replied and realised I'd just befriended one of the most misunderstood people of the galaxy. She'd been blind with jealousy. Jealousy is a poison without antidode, capable of turning even the nicest people into complete assholes.

"Making friends huh? Why does everyone like you?" I turned to Mr. Stark, who was grinning at me.

I shrugged. "I'm a lovable person," I answered innocently, smiling like a six year old child. Mr. Stark chuckled, throwing his arm around my neck. "Sure kid."


	5. Chapter 5: a hero rescued

AHHHHHH SPIDER-MAN FAR FOR HOME TRAILER IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!2@2@/;!3 ABKSKDBEJZJZLZKFVBEN

There goes the rest of my year because I will be watching the trailer until my eyes bleed and my brain hates my ears for playing it at maximum volume. This of course gave me a lot of inspiration so here I am again. This time, with action. I have this thing about Peter getting in trouble. But this time, it's not Stark coming to save him. Timeline: between Homecoming and Infinity War. Yeah I'm not good with timelines so these are all over the place. I have the timing skills of a lightbulb.

And also, Happy Whatever and Merry Everything because I forgot to say it last update. :D

Keep the suggestions going by the way it helps a lot :)

Disclaimer: not mine... *sigh*

Favourite Peter person POV

Well, it's always a great day when it ends with a tile flying at your face at NOPE miles per hour.

Now you're probably wondering: how is that possible Peter? Well allow me to tell you.

There was a new villain in town. My town. Queens. I couldn't have that of course. As soon as I saw the news channel showing a weird fly-like machine bursting through the glass of the old Avengers building, I jumped into my suit and flew out to save the abandoned billion dollar building.

Turned out it wasn't a fly. It was a man, dressed up in a black suit that looked suspiciously like a hornet. A wasp times 10 for anyone wondering. His suit looked... well, scary actually. The guy himself was in some sort of open fishtank and he seemed to be controlling six long arms. Those arms ended in very pointy claws. Its head was shaped in the form of a hornet's but instead of those lifeless, murderous eyes, they were bright red. I guessed equipped with some sort of laser but I knew I was going to find out pretty soon.

"Why always things I'm scared of? So inconsiderate," I muttered to myself as I landed on the jet landing spot. He hadn't come out yet, but I could see him looking for something in the living area. I frowned at this, hurrying to find cover against the frame.

"Now what are _you_ up to?" I whispered, turning my head so I could look inside. I made sure not to move my feet so I wouldn't make the broken glass beneath them crack.

Hornet guy kicked a lonely chair that had started collecting dust over the past months, clearly frustrated about something. No... he wasn't frustrated. He crouched down, rubbing his actual hand over the floor where the chair once stood. What the...? Okay this is getting way too weird.

"Looking for something?" I asked, leaning against the frame that still held a couple a glass chunks, with my hand. Hornet jumped, his back turned to me and snapped around upon hearing my voice. He looked at me for a good 3 seconds before pressing the tile he'd been touching earlier. I widened my eyes when the tile cracked. Okay he was strong. Noted.

"Spider-Man!" Well he sounded cheery. "I was hoping you'd show up." I raised an eyebrow, causing one of the white lenses of my mask to become slimmer than the other.

"Did you now?"

"Of course!" The guy stood up, spreading his arms. Okay listen: a criminal should not be excited to see a cop. Neither should a guy dressed as a hornet be excited to see a guy in red and blue spandex. That's just wrong.

Man my life was weird. And that said something.

"I was actually just going to blow this building but it turns out I can kill two birds with one stone." Before I could even react to that, the guy stabbed one of the hornet arms through the broken tile until it was at least halfway into the floor.

"What the- holy shit!" I interrupted myself when the Hornet suddenly flew forward at the speed of a freaking bullet, right towards me. His -I guessed right- laser eyes flared up and a second later, zoomed past me. I was able to dodge that but he wasn't done. That was merely a distraction.

Still can't believe I fell for that.

I had .2 seconds to move before he barrelled into me, latched his arms over my shoulders and threw me to the place he was standing earlier before shooting off into the sky.

I slid on my feet and fingers before coming to a stop, ignoring a pinch on both my shoulders where the claws had drawn thin cuts in the skin.

"Karen, where's he going?" I asked my AI. My view was temporarily blocked by a transparent map, showing a red dot rapidly moving through New York.

"He's moving too erratically. I can't pinpoint his destination," she replied as soon as the map popped up. I sighed, cursing myself for allowing this guy to get away.

But my spidey sense told me this guy was less important. I looked down on instinct, at the broken black tile which now had a perfect hole in it.

"Karen could you scan that thing for m-" A blinding white light was all I saw before everything went completely black.

The only thing I was aware of when I regained consciousness was the ringing in my ears. As if someone was doing that frequency test thing right in my ears. Then there were the gusts of heat that slammed into my body every so often.

Hmm. I was on my back? Yes that was it. I was on my back, on a cold surface. A fire was devouring the old Stark Tower above me. My ears were screaming. Why again? Oh yeah: explosion. I managed to dodge the worst of it. I must've gone flying out the window. Bees? No, a hornet. Wait no that wasn't right. It was something that looked like a hornet. Come on Parker, focus.

Someone...

Oh crap.

The Hornet! Shit, I didn't get him. I couldn't let him get away. No time for naps.

As soon as I moved a single muscle in my arm to get up, I had to do everything in my power not to scream. Everything hurt. The back of my shoulders, my chest, my head and my leg... oh god my leg. It burned.

For a second, I couldn't breathe. No matter how hard I pushed my lungs to do their job. When I managed to breathe in, I immediately regretted it. I coughed and coughed and coughed until I thought my lungs would come out of my mouth.

When the coughing subsided a little, I opened my eyes. I saw nothing through my lenses except the smoke covered sky above me. My display showed nothing it did before.

And then came the pain. Oh man the pain. My leg was the only thing hurting enough for me to really notice. Or it just hurt so much I couldn't feel anything else. Either way, I was a mess.

I groaned, lifting my body up a little and propped myself up on my elbows. I looked down to my leg, wincing. Oh boy that looked bad. There was a massive gash going across the side of my calf. Blood had already started pooling beneath it.

I decided throwing up now would be poor timing so I looked away from leg, instead checking my surroundings. I was on a rooftop with Stark Tower falling apart next to it. I sighed, praying that the building wouldn't collapse and crush every building underneath.

I couldn't stay here. I needed to get people safe, away from here.

"Alright Spider-Man," I rasped out, pushing myself further up until I was using my butt to sit. I carefully turned my body so I could stand up without putting too much pressure on my leg. I could now hear sirens in the distance along with the cracking of the building. People were screaming in terror.

I carefully lifted myself up on my feet, staggering as a wave of dizziness hit me out of nowhere. I had to crouch down again in order not to fall over and hurt myself even more. My leg flared up immediately when I did that and this time, I did release a small yell. I let myself drop on my back, not having the strength to get up again.

I released a sigh, letting my head fall back. I couldn't do this. I couldn't focus. Everything hurt too much. I was starting to panic. Right when I thought I was going to freak out, a voice came from somewhere on my right.

"Oh my god. Spider-Man?" Why did that sound familiar? Why did she sound so familiar?

I rolled my head around to face the girl who was climbing up the fire escape and had to widen my eyes a little.

"Oh shit are you okay?" MJ fastened her pace, running towards me and sinking down on her knees next to me. I merely groaned in response. I wanted to tell her to get out, to leave me here and get her and her family to safety. But this was MJ. She wouldn't listen at all until I... Spider-Man was okay.

"Hold on. Don't go anywhere, I'm going to get some stuff," she said hurriedly, running away from me and back down the fire escape.

I let out a deep breath, not capable of doing anything else at that moment. So I waited. Waited until she returned.

Man what was I going to tell her? She was definitely going to recognise me. My voice, my way of talking... she'd said it herself: she was very observant. What keeps her from knowing? Should I just tell her? No. No way. I could at least buy some time. Who knew? Maybe she wouldn't recognise me.

I coughed, groaning and placed a hand on the side of my chest, where my ribs were. Was it me or was the dark sky above me getting darker and darker?

"Stay with me Spider-Man." Oh she was back. I didn't even hear her. I let out a week moan in response, letting my head roll towards her. She was talking to me. I knew she was because through the spots dancing in front of me, I could see her lips moving. Her eyes were glossy. Mine were starting to close. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier, the pain somewhat fading. Well actually, everything was fading. MJ's voice was the last thing I was aware of.

"Stay with me..."

 _To be continued_

Sorry lmao. I gotta.


	6. Chapter 6: Grounded

Kay so I'm alive. Or well you know, sort of. I have been suuuuuper busy with school I'm so sorry.

I know I left the previous chapter on a cliffhanger (again I apologise) but I'm keeping that one on hiatus for a bit until I can figure out where I wanted to go with it. Meanwhile, I'll continue with the one shots.

SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVENT SEEN ENDGAME PLEASE DONT READ ON.

This one was inspired by a tweet from @wrongirondad. Please go check their page out!!! The idea belongs to them but I announced I was going to write something on it because I couldn't help it. It's about Morgan, Tony's daughter and Peter being the irresponisble big brother. Just a lil fluff you know.

Don't worry I've got lots of ideas by now.

Disclaimer: IZ NOT MINE

Peter's POV

I'd never thought I'd get a brother or sister. The closest I had was Ned but now it seemed like I found a new sibling. A younger one in fact.

And boy was I going to abuse my power as the older one. No one could stop me from corrupting Tony Stark's daughter. Except maybe Happy or Pepper. Oh well, I already taught Morgan how to scare Happy by launching whipped cream at him when he least expected it.

Hey it was only fair. She helped me out of my depression of losing the one person I never thought I'd lose. Her father, my mentor. The least I could do was give her some fun.

I knew she missed him. She missed him 3000, like she'd said the first time I talked to her. I could only imagine what Pepper felt like. I went over to the girls a few times a week, mainly to babysit Morgan and Pepper seemed fine when I was there. Her motherly smile remained intact but I could see how forced it was sometimes. She always asked me how I was after she opened the door. Neither of us needed to add anything, we knew what we meant. Both our answers were always the same.

I'll be okay.

When that will be, we didn't know. It had only been two months after all.

That's why I revealed who I was to Morgan. Apparantly, Tony told her about me. She'd pointed at a picture frame as soon as I'd taken my mask off. In the picture was me holding a Stark Internship Certificate. Tony had his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

It was then that I realised Tony might never have agreed to that time travel ordeal if he didn't have that picture. Pepper told me she'd found the picture frame wet on the counter and explained that he'd spilled water on it and when he went to wipe it off, he was reminded of my disappearance.

So if it wasn't for that, Tony would still be alive.

That's why I was currently on the ceiling of the living room, in my suit with the mask off, upside down in an attempt to cheer her up. I owed her that much.

"Silly spider," she giggled, wiping her hand under her nose. I smiled, sinking a little.

"You want to try it out?" I asked her. Her head snapped up, brown hair flying around. That was all the confirmation I needed. I turned the right way up with a hand stuck to the ceiling and shot a web at her chest, slowly pulling on it until her feet were dangling in the air. She let out a giggle, watching her feet and swinging them back and forth.

"Woahhh," she breathed as I pulled her up higher. I chuckled, grabbing her small body as she got to me.

"There we go. This is how big you'll grow," I told her. She elicited a laugh, waving her arms as she pretended to fly.

"I'll be as big as the Hulk!" Well let's hope not. One semi-human cellery was enough.

"Yeah you sure are! You sure you're not scared?" I lowered my voice to make it sound more dramatic. She shook her head so I let her drop for an inch or 5. A frightful scream ripped out of her mouth but was immediately replaced by laughter.

I let out a laugh myself, making her swing around by pulling the web to and fro. I gave Happy a grin when he turned around after that scream. He merely rolled his eyes but I saw amusement dancing on his lips.

"Daddy never took me so high," Morgan muttered suddenly, letting her arms go limp. My smile disappeared at once. She did that sometimes. One minute she was laughing like someone told the funniest joke she'd ever heard, the next she was quiet. I have to admit that I did that sometimes too. I couldn't help it. She couldn't either.

Since the world knew about... Iron Man's death, people had been leaving graffiti art of him, making tributes in any way possible. A nice gesture of course but it was kind of difficult not to cry everytime I went out for groceries.

"Well he goes a little higher than me sometimes," I replied in a sad attempt to cheer her up but she just shrugged. I let out a sigh, letting her back on the ground before jumping down myself.

She sat crossed legged, her arms folded over her chest. I studied the pout on her face and was briefly aware of Happy shooting us a look from the couch before continuing whatever he was doing on his Starkpad.

I studied Morgan's partly hidden face for a moment, doing my best not to let her emotions influence mine as well. Then I got an idea.

"Hey I'll tell you what," I spoke and she looked up at me with glassy brown eyes, "if I think about it, I'll take you with me to swing around town one time. Sound good?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

"Or you know, I can always stick Happy-"

"Kid, if you web me to the ceiling one more time, I'm grounding you."

Morgan giggled, giving me a mischievous look. I grinned down at her, taking one of my webshooters off and letting it wrap itself around Morgan's wrist. I put my finger in front of my lips and helped Morgan to aim right at the back of Happy's head. She ducked her head, trying to aim as well.

"3...2...1!" I whispered and a white string shot from the web shooters, connecting to Happy. Morgan erupted in gleeful laughter. I let out a laugh myself when Happy turned around, fury evident on his face. The white string contrasted heavily against the red of his face.

"Both of you are grounded."


	7. Chapter 7: I beg you pardon?

HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE FAR FROM HOME TRAILER??? Oh my god I've been watching that shit non-stop. I realised that I'm in an unhealthy relationship with Marvel at the moment but I'm not ashamed.

But let's talk business. Apparantly, there were end creds after Endgame. It was the sound of Tony tinkering on his first Iron Man suit in the first film and Marvel is hinting that there's a new Iron Man movie coming. Marvel is not done with us and we aren't done with them heh

But anyways, on with it. I've been reading some one-shot compilations and I'm missing something...

Peter meeting Loki. But not right away. Allow me to continue what I started in chap 5 because I know where procrastination is going to get me.

Keep up the suggestions by way. It's easier to write stuff when I know you want to read it :D RR !

Disclaimer: *sigh*

———————————————

Petey POV:

Oh man I was in the Avengers compound. MJ must've gotten me here somehow after I passed out. Happy was sitting on my left so he must've driven us here.

I was currently in the infirmary, lying on the bed and letting Dr. Cho fix me up. MJ did a good job at trying to hold me together with a roll of bandages but it didn't do much unfortunately. She was sitting on my right, asleep.

Mr. Stark was coming too apparantly but he was stuck at a meeting somewhere. Though I was kind of glad he wasn't here yet. I feel like I was going to get an asswhooping for not being as careful as I promised to be after the whole Vulture thing.

Instead of him, the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief were there. The latter more reluctant than the former, which I was fine with. As long as he didn't launch another attack to rip New York apart.

But all the seriousness aside, I was fanboying so much on the inside. I wasn't even ashamed. Two gods were literally a small leap away from me, waiting until Cho was done. It was Thor's excessive story-telling that kept the situation from getting even more awkward.

"-and then I threw my brother at the guards, knocking them down at once," he continued his story with that deep British voice he was known for.

"I, for one, did not like this plan and never have," Loki added, shooting a half-hearted glare at his short haired brother.

Thor's smile only widened. "Oh lighten up brother. It was a brilliant plan!"

I snorted as Loki rolled his eyes.

I still had no idea why they were and it was a little uncomfortable standing in the same room as the person -excuse me, god- who nearly tore New York apart. He hadn't murdered me yet so I assumed something must've happened that solved his murder issues.

"So umm.. why are you guys here again? I mean, not that I don't want you here I... I mean it's an honour to finally meet you guys but... why?"

"Well young one, we actually came to see Stark but it seems he didn't receive my message," explained vaguely. I shrugged. "It happens sometimes."

"You must miss your father when he is out to attend these... meetings," he replied. I widened my eyes a little at that.

"Oh he's not my father! No definitely not! I mean it'd be nice but he's not. He's just my mentor. Yeah," I stuttered, though I had to admit it didn't sound all that bad.

Tony Stark, my father. Imagine.

Thor let out a deep chuckle and was about to say something when a crash sounded through the building.

"Stay here brother," he spoke up and left the room. Just like that.

I grimaced when a flash of pain traveled up my leg. Cho was stitching it up. "Ouch."

"Almost done," she told me, giving me a reassuring smile. "So what happened?"

I sighed, rubbing a hand over my still masked face. "Some guy in a Hornet suit broke into the old Stark Tower. Followed him in, had a chat and got blasted back out. The guy got away," I explained shortly.

"I'm sure you'll get him. After you've recovered," she added the last part with a sharp, warning look. I nodded simply.

"Did you not anticipate his moves?" Loki suddenly asked. I noticed Happy sitting up a little.

"Umm... not really. But I guess I should've." I did get interrupted in the middle of getting Karen to scan that thing. Wasn't my fault the bomb blew up before I got the chance to finish.

"It certainly helps," Loki replied, shrugging his shoulders.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at Happy. He gave me a blank stare which I interpreted as permission to keep talking with Loki.

"What can you do Mr. Loki?" I asked curiously, screaming in the back of my mind.

I was literally interrogating the God of Mischief. How many people can say that in their life? That's right, not a lot.

Loki looked comically confused at the sudden attention I was giving him. Then I saw a flash of relief on his face.

"Well, I can create realistic illusions for one thing. One of my many specialities," he answered and a second Loki phased right out of the original one. I stared in awe at the slightly flickering project of the God of Mischief.

"Woahh. That's awesome. Can you create a second me?" Loki grinned, staring at me for a bit and a flash of light made me look to my left, where a copy of my broken self stood in his suit.

"That's so cool! Can he like... live on his own?" I continued asking. Loki shook his head and waved his hand. The projections of both himself and me disappeared in a cloud of colors.

"In your case, no. I do not know who you are under the mask so it would be extremely difficult to project the real you," he explained, folding his hands behind his back.

"Wow. Can you do any tricks with it?"

"I beg you pardon?" He sounded really startled at the question.

"Well I mean... I can make a swing from my webs and stuff up wounds with it," I replied, hoping the example would help.

"I suppose I can unnecessarily frighten someone if I feel like it," he offered. I grinned under my mask.

"You mean prank people?"

"That seems to be the common word for it, yes," he replied, not realising where I was going with this.

But before I could suggest pranking Mr. Stark in some way, the door flew open and revealed said man, followed by Thor. And he looked simultaneously pissed and worried.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I didn't give you your suit back just so you could get yourself killed in it! You're lucky I found the weirdo before he found you!"

Oh boy. Maybe I should take a rain check on pranking him.

"What were you thinking? Are you okay? Why didn't you call?" I winced and explained to him what happened with the Hornet guy, who apparently got in Tony's way while he was flying over here and was thrown to the cops on the ground.

Mr. Stark stared at me for a bit more until he sighed. "I'm already glad you're okay. I'll be sure to thank MJ for it too when she wakes up."

I turned to said girl, curled up in the seat next to my bed. My lips twitched upwards as I studied her calm features. At least she didn't know. But I had a feeling it wouldn't take long before she did.

"And what are you doing here, Reindeer Games?" I nearly snorted at the nickname and turned back to the grown ups. Loki raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Asgard refused to trust me there without Thor," he cleared up. Mr. Stark huffed.

"Figures. You better not corrupt my kid or it won't be a missile I'll personally fly into space."

Heh. Too late. My brain was already thinking of a millions ways to prank my mentor.


	8. Chapter 8: Spidey meets Disney

Well I'm back. 9 days with my class in Italy and then three days in Disneyland for Marvel season (they opened a new section in Disney Paris entirely for Marvel) and I got inspired obviously.

I'll get right on it. Not one of my best ones but I've been busy with about 2 unfinished novels and 7 or so shorties.

Keep up the suggestion please! RR!

Disclaimer: ain't mine *sigh*

/

Spidey POV

Never in my life did I think I was going to be here, with Pepper Potts, Morgan and Natasha Romanov, waiting in line to get star-shaped pizzas at Hutthi's. Most people didn't realise who exactly were standing behind them, except the Pepper Potts fans. Some came up to me to congratulate me for my internship with Tony Stark but that was about it luckily.

So far we'd had Space Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain and Indiana Jones, all in the park. Morgan was having the time of her life here, which was extremely cute to see. She got this stuffed Peter Pan doll and she's been stuck to it the entire time. She was pretty disappointed to hear Peter Pan wouldn't be coming out anymore today. We took her on Thunder Mountain instead.

Now, we were hungry. Me most of all. Damn you Spidey metabolism.

"You having fun Pete?" Pepper asked suddenly from behind me. I turned, leaning against the railing and nodded.

"Yeah it's amazing here! I never felt like going because it's not the cheapest place to go to but man did I miss out," I answered, truly excited to be here. I had no time to think of anything other than how fun this place was.

Pepper smiled warmly. "Alright good." She was kind of turning into a mom. She would never replace Aunt May but she did feel a little like family. Ever since I started visiting to hang out with Morgan, I'd become closer to them. I visited more and more until I was there almost every day.

And now we were in Disneyland, holy crap.

"I want pepperoni!" Morgan shouted when we went to order. I let out a laugh as the girl behind the counter 'aww''d.

I was about to order myself when my famous spidey-sense started buzzing. I snapped my head around, making Natasha jump in the process. I scanned the restaurant with my eyes, searching for... never mind. It stopped buzzing.

"Umm sir, you okay? You ready to order?" the cashier spoke up curiously. I turned back around, smiling like nothing happened and ordered my pizza.

This happened several times while we ate but nothing ever happened. Was my spidey-sense broken or something? God it was frustrating. And it made Natasha feel uncomfortable and nervous too because her arm always disappeared behind her whenever I started looking around.

"Will you sit still and eat your pizza?" Pepper finally snapped with a laugh. I didn't answer but nibbled on a slice of pizza.

"I'm gonna go find a bathroom," I reported, leaving my surrogate family where they were and quickly slipped into the bathroom stalls.

My spidey-sense was making me way too nervous so I decided to pull my suit on underneath my clothes. It was a miracle I got it through security. They hand checked my bag so they didn't see my little red and gold bracelet thing to get it started up.

Maybe it had been bad luck to bring my suit here but hey, you can never be too careful.

As soon as I clipped it around my wrist, my spidey sense flared up even more.

Really guys? In Disneyland? Come on guys, have some class.

I ran right out the bathroom stalls, back into the restaurant where everyone was looking at something outside.

I caught Pepper's gaze from across the restaurant, regrettably too because it was clear she was telling me not to do what I was going to do.

I moved back into the bathroom, activating my suit in seconds.

"Hello Peter. Having a good time?" Karen's voice immediately rang through my head.

"Yeah yeah it's fantastic. Umm... could you scan the park for me?" I asked politely, crawling out of the bathroom window after making sure no one was around to see it. I felt guilty for doing that in Disneyland.

This place was like... holy.

"There seems to be a problem in Robinson's Hideout. A child has fallen over the railing and is stuck on one of the branches," she finally reported. "Help is on the way."

I doubted they were going to be on time.

"Alright Karen. Let's go save Disneyland. Or well, part of it."

I just hoped the park didn't think I was one of the actors who played me in the Studios. I saw the shows. They looked pretty real despite the lack of webs and stickiness.

When I finally got to the huge tree in the middle of Adventureland, I had to snake my way into the tree because people were surrounding it, holding their arms up.

I frowned at this and swiftly looked up while I was climbing up the tree. I ignored the protests from the cast members and started climbing faster when the little girl looked like she was about to slip off the branch. She was staring at me in complete horror, tears staining her eyes.

"Hold on kiddo! I'm almost there!" I called up, going as fast as I could.

"5 seconds until she falls," Karen informed me, which made me go even faster. I wasn't close enough yet.

"Come on, come on, come on..." I hissed, widening my eyes with a gasp when the girl's body slipped even further.

"No!" I yelled, shooting a web at the little girl just as she fell. Her screams echoed through the park and I jumped up a good distance before shooting a web at a branch above the one the girl had been sitting on. I pulled on the string attached to the girl and caught her small body with one arm. Thank god she wasn't heavy.

"Gotcha," I breathed, swinging out of the tree. I nailed a landing on the roof of Hathi's restaurant and quickly climbed down to release the girl back onto solid ground.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I laughed as the girl, maybe 7 years old, wrapped her arms around my waist.

"No problem kiddo. Try not to go climbing again anytime soon okay?" I replied, looking up as people started arriving.

I pushed the girl forward when I saw a woman, the mother most likely, running up to us.

"Oh my god why did you climb over the fence? Are you okay sweetie?" she fussed over her daughter once the little girl reached her mother.

I chuckled when Morgan shot me a thumbs up. She always loved my Spidey action. She managed to turn on the notifications on a YouTube channel that instantly uploads anything of me that appeared on the internet so she could see me in action.

Honestly, she couldn't get more adorable.

I looked at the people staring at me in confusion. Then I realised where I was and who I was. This had to be weird.

"Hi guys," I called, giving a little wave. I saw Natasha making a 'quit it' motion with her hand. I cringed as no one reacted to my call. Pepper had a big smile on her face and Morgan just looked a little clueless.

Then it dawned on me that the cast members were looking at me funny. They probably thought I was one of the actors.

"Alright guys! Spidey's got some more saving to do!" A dark-skinned cast member dressed in bright blue attire suddenly shouted, stepping forward. I sighed in relief, skipping to walk with the man. I did a little wave at the crowd.

"Bye guys! Stay safe!" I called out, escaping with the cast member via one of those stage doors. There wasn't much behind the door, just a corridor leading to what I guessed were dressing rooms for the characters.

I sighed again and turned to the cast member. "Thanks for that."

He smiled warmly.

"No problem. I've always wondered if that was going to happen. What, with you actually existing and all," he replied with a chuckle.

"Well, you're welcome. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man available in every neighborhood."


	9. Chapter 9: Hopeful

SCHOOL IS OVER. I CAN MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE AND GO TO COLLEGE YUSSSSSS. About time.

Also, can we talk about the masterpiece called Far From Home OMFG IT WAS AMAZING. Way better than Hoco in my opinion and ALSO: MID AND END CREDS? MARVEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US????!1????1?1!! STAY SEATED NERDS.

But anyway, I've been hoping for suggestions but it's been quiet lately. Please tell me what you want to read! I'm running out of ideas here and I feel bad when I have to take so long to update because I don't know what to write about!!! The last one was kinda cringy because I had to throw something together so... please please PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT!! I don't want to resort to threatening not to update unless you review. That is the absolute last thing I want to do.

I did get a lot of faves and follows after my last chap, which I'm extremely grateful for but please please please review!! I've seen FFH once so I'm not sure I'll be able to write a fic about it yet but feel free to suggest it anyway!! I'll probably do it in the future anyway.

Anywayssss here we are again with a question: what happened to the Avengers after they were dusted?

Disclaimer: not mine

\\\\\\\\\

Petey POV

This was so weird.

I couldn't feel myself for like thirty seconds. I knew I was lying on something and that everything was white. Like I had my eyes closed but instead of pitch black, I was seeing pure white.

Speaking of, I actually had no idea if I had my eyes open or not.

Then I started hearing noises. Very, very distant voices. It sounded like I was underwater. But they were getting clearer and clearer. Things were moving above me. A face? Yeah definitely. A face surrounded by long, brown hair. The face had an equally brown beard...

"Jesus?" I breathed out, jumping at how echo-y this place, whatever it was -I guessed Heaven- sounded. I heard a chuckle answer me and I finally managed to lift up my hands.

"Not exactly," a voice went above me, which probably belonged to this Jesus-not-Jesus person.

I rubbed the balls of my wrists in my eyes for a second before pulling my hands away and blinking a few times.

Nope. Definitely not Jesus.

It was the dude with the metal arm I fought back in Germany. Why is he here? Why is he talking to me? I thought we were supposed to hate each other?

"You okay kid?" he asked softly.

"He thought you were Jesus, Barnes. 'Course he's not okay," another voice went. I looked to my right, where the guy with the silver wings was sitting.

I snapped up, crawling away from them, only to hit something with my back. Dr. Strange to be exact.

I stared up at him in complete confusion, seriously wondering what the hell this was.

"Umm..." I drawled out, taking a quick look around me. There was lots of people, other than the three I just met. I saw those 'Guardians of the Galaxy' first, like they called themselves but one of them was missing. The blue cyborg girl. Then I saw the woman with red hair, Scarlet Witch I think...

There were so many more I didn't even recognized from anywhere but I knew they'd been part of the battle against Thanos, judging from the way they either looked non-human or were dressed that way.

Thanos... Mr. Stark... the snap...

"Oh shit," I yelped, flying up in a standing position when I realised what had happened.

"Took you long enough," Quill spoke up, walking up to me. I took a few steps back, defensively holding my arms up.

"W-Wait where are we?" I asked no one in particular, looking around for anyone to answer.

"We don't know," the woman with the red hair spoke up, her voice shaky. I now noticed how teary eyed she looked. "All we know is that we lost," she continued, looking away.

I swallowed, staring at her in slight worry. "We lost?" I repeated, ignoring my voice crack.

"There was no other way, Spider-Man," Dr. Strange replied this time, giving me a shake of his head.

"I-I'm..." Dead. I didn't want to say it. I remember begging for Mr. Stark not to make me go. I didn't want to. I was too scared to go.

But now I was here, dead. I had to be right? All of these people around me were killed because ofThanos' snap. But this couldn't have been the only way. There was no way, the only thing we could've done was lose in order to win.

I looked at everyone else for an explanation. They all looked either sad, disappointed or flat out hopeless.

"This can't be it, right? There has to be more to it than this," I thought out loud. Some of the people didn't even look up. "We're not all here so... not everyone was killed," I continued, searching for a solution to our current... predicament.

"That much is true," a dark-skinned girl in an orange jacket replied this time, "but I don't think there's anything they can do about this."

"No, no they have to! Of course they can! When's the last time the Avengers lost?" I protested sharply, unable to wrap my head around all of this.

"First time for everything," a dude in a black trench coat and an eyepatch commented grimly, who I recognised as Nick Fury.

I breathed out heavily, once again scanning everyone's faces. Some of them were shooting me symphatetic looks, others just didn't look up at all.

"I am Groot," I heard a scratchy voice behind me. I jumped when a literal tree started walking up to me and put its... arm/branch on my shoulder. It somehow managed to send me a sad look before trudging off towards the Guardians.

I decided not o be bothered by it, thinking I'd seen weirder things in my life, and instead focused on how utterly lost that tree, I guess Groot, sounded.

"So that's it?" I muttered, disappointment creeping into my voice as I looked back at Dr. Strange, the only person I really knew.

He nodded gravely. "I've seen billions of alternative realities, Peter. In almost every one of them, we all die. This is one of those and if we're fortunate enough, this is also the one where we eventually do win."

"...How do we know if it is?"

"There's no way of knowing yet," he answered simply. I let out a deep sigh at the vague answer and rubbed my hand through my hair.

Oh my god. I couldn't believe this. So there was absolutely no way of knowing if we were ever going to get back to Earth? No way of knowing if we were ever going to win? No way of knowing what happened to the people that weren't snapped away from existence?

To Aunt May, Ned, MJ... Mr. Stark.

I literally died in his arms. He was... he couldn't do anything about it...

"And if you died, I feel like that's on me" he'd said. I did die, even if it wasn't his fault. He probably didn't think about it that way. Knowing him, he was probably blaming himself, which he definitely shouldn't. This was no one's fault but Thanos' and his only.

That purple space grape was going to pay. I didn't care about how slim our chances were of getting out of here and back to Earth. All I cared about was how badly I wanted to take that bastard down for what he'd done. Not only to me or to Mr. Stark. Half of the world disintegrated thanks to him. There had to be complete chaos on Earth because of that. Only we knew what happened, who Thanos was and what he did. Everyone was probably massively confused or freaking out.

People's relatives, partners or friends disintegrated randomly, without warning.

I only hoped people weren't going full riot mode because they were confused, scared and angry. That they weren't going to make the world even more unrecognisable for when we got back.

And we were. I was sure of it.


End file.
